Erase una vez una fiesta
by allalabeth
Summary: Harry tiene que acudir a una fiesta organizada por el Ministerio. Será horrible hasta que descubra a la persona que no le ha quitado los ojos de encima en toda la noche. Yaoi


_No debería ponerme a escribir one-shots de Harry/Draco, lo sé. Tengo muchos proyectos más importantes que terminar, y es horrible que haga cosas como esta. Ni siquiera es algo genial, pero no puedo evitarlo. _

_¿Conocéis la canción de Avril Lavinge Girlfriend? Pues estaba viendo el video cuando se me ocurrió la idea para esto._

_**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling (y a ver que les hace en el libro que sale dentro de 12 horas!!!)**_

_**Advertencias: yaoi**_

_--..--_

**Erase una vez una fiesta…**

--..--

Harry Potter se sentía observado. Más observado de lo habitual. Y eso era decir mucho, porque casi nunca era capaz de entrar en una sala sin que, según cálculos de Hermione (y por eso mismo los consideraba verdades absolutas e irrefutables), el 88 de los presentes se girasen a mirarlo. Y, como Seamus le había contado un día que habían quedado después de sus respectivas clases, el otro 12 se quedaba embobado mirando a su novia. Por supuesto, el irlandés no había sido capaz de decirlo delante de Ron. El pelirrojo (en realidad, todos los hermanos mayores) seguían protegiendo a Ginny como a una muñeca de porcelana. Y eso, que ni siquiera sabían lo que era una muñeca de porcelana.

Un molesto cosquilleo en su nuca le indicó que su "acosadora" estaba tras él. Cuando giró la cabeza no reconoció a ninguna de las chicas que había por esa parte del gran salón en el que se celebraba la fiesta conmemorativa por alguna estupidez y a la que tenía que asistir por orden de su estúpido jefe. Suspiró. Su jefe lo ponía de mal humor.

-Harry, cariño .¿estás escuchando?

-Sí, Ginny, claro.

-¿Buscabas a alguien?

-No, no. Era por si veía a Ron por algún lado. No le perdonaré que se salte lo de venir aquí a...

-Si alguien te escucha te echarán la bronca.- lo cortó ella sonriendo. Harry, puso los ojos en blanco y frunció el ceño. Su frustración en aumento.

Dos horas después, el actualmente auror más joven del departamento, dudaba entre dos opciones. Saltar desde los aros del campo de quidditch más próximo o aplicar un desmaius a todos los presentes en la fiesta. No le gustaba nada de ella. La música era horrible, la comida "de adorno" sabía asquerosa, detestaba el sabor del champán rosado, las voces de las mujeres (incluso la de Ginny) resultaban estridentes en sus oídos, Ron y Hermione no se habían presentado, y la maldita sensación de que lo observaban no había cesado un ápice.

-Disculpadme un momento, voy al servicio.

Nada más salir de la habitación relajó los músculos de la cara y perdió la sonrisa falsa. Caminó por el silencioso y oscuro pasillo en dirección a los aseos masculinos. Sin el sonido de la música ni de las conversaciones superficiales, casi podía escuchar el cosquilleo que le producía la intensa sensación de ser observado. Con las manos en los bolsillos, agarró la varita dispuesto a esquivar cualquier tipo de ataque. Y esperó a que llegase.

Dos minutos después, cansado de esperar (la paciencia nunca había sido su fuerte), se giró para encontrarse con una mirada plateada escondida bajo mechones de cabello rubio inconfundible.

-¡Malfoy!

-¡Potter!- exclamó su antiguo compañero con un gesto burlón y el mismo tono agudo y sorprendido de Harry.

-¿Qué coño haces, Malfoy?

-Esos modales, Potter.

-¿Por qué me sigues?

-¿Seguirte?- Draco se echó a reír divertido.- Iba al aseo, no te consideres tan magnífico.

-Ya veo.

En silencio, reanudaron el camino hacia los servicios de caballeros. Las manos de Harry todavía tensas sobre su varita, escondidas en la seguridad de sus bolsillos. Una vez dentro, cada uno fue a lo suyo. Draco se acercó a mojarse la nuca. Tenía calor. Necesitaba sexo con urgencia. Al levantar la vista hacia el gran espejo, dos puntos verdes relucieron a su espalda. El semi-muro que separaba los urinarios de los lavabos era lo suficientemente bajo para que la cara de Potter quedase por encima. Draco, complacido, esbozó media sonrisa al reconocer el sentimiento en las facciones de su antiguo rival de colegio. Parecía que sus gestos mecánicos para refrescarse habían acalorado al otro hombre presente. Sabía lo suficiente de seducción (era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy eran dioses del sexo) como para no desaprovechar lo que la cara de Potter suplicaba.

Enderezándose y fingiendo no darse cuenta de nada, fue hacia los urinarios y se colocó al lado del otro. Miró descaradamente hacia él mientras se desabrochaba lentamente la túnica. El lento sonido de la cremallera de sus pantalones bajándose resonó entre los azulejos blancos como si fuese un hipogrifo desbocado. Draco luchó consigo mismo para no sonreír cuando Harry tragó saliva lentamente.

-Potter, no mires si no pretendes hacer algo más al respecto.

-¿Qué...? .¿Yo...? Yo... no...

Probablemente por primera vez en la vida de Draco, ver a alguien (¡un auror, por las barbas de Merlín!) sonrojarse como una Hufflepuff de tercero le resultó enternecedor en vez de ridículo.

-¿Es que prefieres que haga yo algo con la tuya?

Se deslizó hasta quedar detrás de Potter. Su mano derecha se posó sobre la que el otro hombre utilizaba para sostener lo que ya era el principio de una erección. Y comenzó a moverse. Suavemente. Arriba y abajo. Arriba. Abajo. Y otra vez.

-¿A que ahora ya no es una mierda esta fiesta?- susurró con los labios pegados a la oreja del moreno. Deslizó la punta de su lengua sobre el lóbulo para después delimitar su contorno.- Pero no hace falta que te muerdas los labios... Puedes gritar y gemir.

-Malfoy... deja de...

-¿Seguro?- Draco, en un impulso, mordió el apetecible cuello que tenía tan cerca. La mezcla entre gemido y quejido que salió de los labios de Harry lo obligó a parar.- ¿Me detengo?- apretaba lo justo para que el toque fuese una tortura, exquisita sí, pero tortura al fin y al cabo.

-Sí... No.

-Buen chico.

Cuando los movimientos de la mano de Draco se reanudaron, Harry utilizó sus brazos para apoyarse contra la pared. Había dejado de contenerse. Si Draco no estuviese tan inmerso en su tarea, ni tan abducido por el cuello del auror, habría encontrado divertido darse cuenta de los muchos años que había desperdiciado tratando (por las malas) de escuchar gritar a su némesis, ya que, en realidad, era algo fácil de conseguir. Bueno, el Draco de Hogwarts había lanzado un crucio a quien le sugiriese acostarse con San Potter.

Harry no tardó mucho en correrse. A pesar de saber que su propia excitación se iba a quedar sin satisfacer, Malfoy se apartó de él y fue a lavarse de nuevo las manos. A través del espejo, no apartó la vista del joven moreno. Con el rostro sonrojado, la respiración agitada y ese brillo en la mirada que indicaba que acababa de correrse, era, probablemente, lo más sexy que Draco se había encontrado en, como mínimo, los últimos siete meses.

-Que pena que sea Potter...- suspiró inaudiblemente.

-Malfoy... ¿q-qui-quieres que... hagaalgporti?

No pudo contener una carcajada. Era adorable. Y estúpido.

-Deja a tu novia. No me gusta.

-¿Que dic...? .¿Por qué?

-Demasiado pelirroja. Y, además, es hortera.

Pronunciando un hechizo de secado sobre sus manos, Draco salió del aseo sin mirar ni una sola vez al otro hombre.

--..--

_Muchas gracias por haber leído. Los comentarios me harán feliz, por si os apetece dejarlos _

_--_


End file.
